Cravings
by A dragon's crystal
Summary: He did the inevitable. Really. And for what? For the ice cream… and unintentionally the dobe. But then again, he WAS only doing it for the ice cream, right? Right. Stupid cravings… [SasuNaru two shot] COMPLETE!
1. Part One

**Crystal:** I don't know what possessed me to write this... but, I suppose that it was because of that ice cream I was eating... and then suddenly I just had this idea out of the blue... -coughs- Anyway, enjoy!

**Summary:** He did the inevitable. Really. And for what? For the ice cream… and unintentionally the dobe. But then again, he WAS only doing it for the ice cream, right? Right. Stupid cravings… SasuNaru two-shot

**Warning:** LessAngsty!Sasuke, and an unfortunate ice cream bar...

**Disclaimer:** Nope, nothing...

* * *

**Cravings - Part One**

He had no idea nor it was his fault.

Really.

Seriously.

If it was anyone's fault, it should be his. No… not the guy who was trying to flirt with the meat vendor! He was talking about _him_, the one sitting on the bench! The one with the golden blonde hair, tanned skin, and the most clear, blue eyes he has ever seen… in other words, Uchiha Sasuke was talking about Uzumaki Naruto… the loudest shinobi in all of Konoha and the guy who's holding and eating an ice cream.

But not just any ice cream.

Oh no… it was a premium vanilla - _chocolate_-coated - ice cream bar, an almighty cold snack that all of the gods eat. And Naruto _has_ it.

Whether it was because of the sun's harsh gaze or the cruelty of a lady named Fate, but today was Sasuke's day to have a craving… which was odd and awkward, especially to the black-haired genin. I mean, after all… he's an avenger, and avengers DON'T HAVE CRAVINGS! Especially for sweet desserts like a vanilla - _CHOCOLATE_-coated - ice cream bar, that's being devoured by the hyperactive blonde whom by the way he has come to the conclusion that he, Uchiha "The Avenger" Sasuke has a crush on.

ANYWAY, yes cravings… of all the days that he has to have a day off from missions or trainings and all that jazz, Sasuke's brain and instincts decides to have a craving. And for what, may you ask? For that vanilla, chocolate-coated ice cream bar… that's been inside Naruto's mouth, AND only in Naruto's mouth of course. Though unfortunately for Sasuke… Naruto's so naively cute that he has no idea that the black-haired shinobi has feelings for him, which was wrong, wrong, WRONG! But then again… our dear Sharingan user is very grateful that Naruto doesn't know… after all, Sasuke's _The Avenger!_ and no avenger's going to go all mushy, gushy on someone just because they're so adorable that you can just ravish them in the streets, not caring if anyone sees you at all.

Sasuke glared at the wall that's right in front of him, trying not to stare at the blonde, who's now darting his pink tongue out, licking the white ice cream that's coming out of the chocolate shell.

_This is some kind of punishment…_ He thought, while subconsciously his right hand twitching every five seconds. _It should be a crime to eat that in public… especially when there's someone who likes you is nearby!_ In his opinion… he shouldn't suffer like this. He's already suffering enough, as it is! There are a tad too many fangirls around; it takes all of his self-control to not just punch a Chidori on their thickheads. He was fairly glad now that his team-mate Haruno Sakura and that friend of hers, Yamanaka Ino have finally stopped chasing after him or else all hell would break loose.

Unfortunately more for our dear, dear Sasuke… everyone can see how he's trying not to join the oblivious blonde, who was happily still eating his ice cream bar - wow, how long can you exactly eat that? In fact… they were very amused _and_ surprised. Surprised, why? Well, just even though that Sasuke was really being impassive by this situation, his uncomfortable state was radiating off like waves! They could easily see the auras around the obsidian-eyed boy that it's not even funny.

Really.

_Stupid dobe, and his stupid and ice cream, and… and… stupid cravings!_ Sasuke thought darkly, now crossing his arms over his chest, trying to prevent his right hand from twitching more.

He was an _a-v-e-n-g-e-r_, damn it! He was NOT supposed to have cravings! They're for weak people, and he, the almighty Sasuke is not weak! But then… how come his self-control over the younger blonde was slowly crumbling into tiny little pieces?

… And how come his feet were walking towards Naruto, on its own accord? Damn it!

_That's not supposed to happen!_

Alas for the unfortunate genin, no matter how many protests he yells in his mind, both of his legs and feet ignored him and continued to walk towards the still oblivious Naruto, who was _still_ eating the ice cream bar that Sasuke craves to have.

"Sasuke? …Sasuke…? Are you okay? Hey! Answer me here! Teme!"

Sasuke snapped out of his - unusual - reverie and noticed that he was standing right in front of the one person he was trying to avoid. _Oh shit… _He tried to glare at the blonde shinobi, but Naruto being adorable like that with his head cocked to the side and with his big, wide eyes looking at him curiously, Sasuke just doesn't have the right state of mind to just… scream at the blonde!

"Are you okay, Sasuke? Do you have a fever or something?" asked a very confused Naruto while taking another lick at his precious dessert.

_Oh, Damn it all to hell!_ Sasuke started yelling profanity into his head while Naruto, who was now worried for his best friend's health, laid a hand on the Uchiha's forehead and checked for the said boy's temperature.

"Hmm… you don't have a fever…" Naruto mused, while taking his hand away. "Maybe the heat is getting to you? I mean of course it would… you're freaking wearing a _BLACK_ shirt in the middle of the DAY for heaven's sakes…"

Sasuke didn't listen to Naruto but watched the blue-eyed blonde's mouth as it was talking and eating the ice cream bar slowly. Now, whether it was because of that crazy, evil lady named Fate or that he was losing his sanity, Sasuke can't take it anymore. He just HAD to have some of the stupid dessert!

"Naruto…" he said, his voice getting husky all of the sudden.

The said boy looked at his rival warily. Why was Sasuke's voice like that all of a sudden…? He gulped quietly, while taking a bite of off the chocolate shell. "Yes…?" he said.

"May I have some of that ice cream?" Apparently, Sasuke doesn't know what he was saying; all his mind could think of now is devouring our dear Naru-chan's mouth.

_Wha…?_

Naruto was really confused; can't the Sharingan user just buy one? I mean, he has enough money to buy all the ice cream companies in all of Konoha! But then again, Sasuke's mind works in strange ways… "Umm, sure I guess…" He took another bite of the sweet food and then held it out for Sasuke to eat.

But what the obsidian-eyed boy did was really unexpected…

Instead of taking a bite out of the ice cream bar, Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto on the lips, hard. Then using with his tongue, he pried the younger one's mouth open and entered the cavern, tasting Naruto and the ice cream bar and at the same time making him addicted to the flavour. He reluctantly pulled away and gave a satisfied smirk when he saw Naruto's rosy cheeks and bruised lips.

"Mmm… you should get that kind of ice cream more often," he murmured, and then walked away realizing five minutes later who did he, the great and almighty Sasuke just kissed.

And what about Naruto…? Well, let's just say that he's still standing there, oblivious to everything around him, with his cheeks still blushing oh-so-adorably and his mouth partly wide open. He didn't even realize that his ice cream bar dropped.

* * *

Two days later… 

_I'm an IDIOT! Even more of an idiot like Inuzuka… or… that stupid DOBE!_ Sasuke slammed his head one more time on the tree trunk. How could he be such an idiot? He'd wanted to kiss the dobe for ages, yes there's no problem with that… but kissing him in public? He does NOT want people talking about his love life! He doesn't even have one to begin with! And he definitely doesn't care that for the past two days, he hasn't seen that adorable blonde… right?

_ARRGHHH!_

He didn't even realize that someone was behind him untilthe said person spoke.

"Maa, Sasuke-kun, you'll lose a lot of brain cells if you keep on slamming your head on that poor, defenceless tree," a feminine voice said with amusement.

The avenger growled and turned around to see his team-mate, Sakura, giving him the 'I know you did something' look. "What do you want?" he muttered while crossing his arms in a haughty manner.

Sakura just gave an innocent grin and said, "WELL, Iruka-sensei's looking for Naruto, and I was wondering since… you _are_ his rival and best friend, I thought you were with him… maybe training? Eating? On a date? _Kissing_ the daylights out of each other?" Inner-Sakura grinned widely when she noticed her once-crush stiffened at the word, _kissing_.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sasuke monotonously replied, while walking away from the kunoichi even though he knows it won't work since Sakura's very persistent when she wants to know something (aka Inner-Sakura was going to create havoc).

_Oh shit… she saw? Well duh, you stupid moron… half the population saw!_ Sasuke scolded himself, which was very un-Avenger-ish at all. Hmm… maybe Naruto's been influencing him too much…

"Oh come on, Sasuke-kun! _Everybody_ saw you _molesting_ Naruto's mouth using an ice cream bar as an excuse!" She said exasperatingly, while smiling albeit too _sweet_ when the Uchiha glared his death glare at her.

_Molesting?_

"And besides… it's not like Naruto didn't like it… After you kissed him, he's been out of it for a while," the pink-haired kunoichi informed him. "Just yesterday, Ino-pig almost bashed his head because he wouldn't answer her question."

Sasuke took this information and smirked smugly inwardly. Of COURSE the stupid dobe would be 'out of it'; the great and almighty Sasuke kissed him after all… he should feel even more special since he's the only one that prodigy would kiss, and do… other stuff that are way above the PG-13 line. "Where is that dobe?" he asked her.

The green-eyed teen shrugged her shoulders. "I was hoping that you would know. Iruka-sensei's really looking for him," she replied while starting to walk away. "Ano… Sasuke-kun, if you wanted a kiss from Naruto that badly, you could've just asked him, y'know." She gave him an 'I know something you don't know' smirk.

Narrowing his eyes, he asked her again, "What do you mean?"

She gave that girly giggle that annoyed the Sharingan user so much and shook her head. "It's for me to know, and for you to find out from someone _else_. Ganbatte, Sasuke-kun!" With that she left rather feeling that she had accomplished something big.

_And now…_ Inner-Sakura thought. _I just hope that Sasuke-kun's not too stubborn to make a move… AND that Naruto would freakin' stop denying it!_ She shook her head irritatingly and headed to the Ichiraku to see if a certain blonde shinobi was eating there to his heart's content.

Sasuke ignored her departure and thought about what Sakura said. He should've asked Naruto? I mean, he didn't really think that Naruto would comply happily unless…

"Sakura better not be joking about this," the Sharingan user muttered while running towards the store. Just to see if the pink-haired kunoichi is telling the truth, he needs some necessary things before he would start looking for the dobe…

And that's when he decided that it wasn't Naruto's fault that he's so... ravishingly adorable... he'll just blame it something else.

Something else meaning that he still has to think up of one of course, which will be an easy task as usual...

After all, we're talking about the almighty Uchiha Sasuke, right?

_End Part One_

* * *

**Crystal: **Err... so how was it? I know... I ask that a lot... -sweatdrops- Anyhow, feedback is very much appreciated as always! Ja ne! 


	2. Part Two

**Crystal:** Here I am with the last instalment of Cravings! I hope you guys enjoy! 

_Thanks to:_ The8thSin, AnimeDragonofFire, Chinese Fairy, Kamitra, Ana-pj, Raku Ozzarian Princess, Cyndi1, Scarhead90, ChibiNekoSakura, TheWestWind, Hiei Girl 003, Baka Manuke, Ashley, Fool0, and Tri for reviewing the first chapter!  
**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto…

* * *

**Cravings - Part Two**

Despite the fact that he has two very perverted teachers, Uzumaki Naruto is the most innocent shinobi that you have ever seen. By innocent, I meant oblivious… to _everything_ around him, which is adorable of course… especially when he does that cute little pout, or how his baby blue eyes light up with a confused look. You just want to pinch his cute, whiskered cheeks and yell, "OH YOU'RE SUCH A CUTIE! I JUST WANT TO EAT YOU RIGHT UP!"

And of course that second sentence usually meant that they _would_ eat him right up… if you get my drift.

"Konnichiwa! One premium vanilla - chocolate-coated - ice cream bar, please!" Naruto cheerfully exclaimed as he slammed some money on the freezer counter.

Today was a hot, sunny day in Konoha, and Naruto decided that today was a great day to eat an ice cream bar. But, all good things must come to an end sometimes, and that sometime was today, as in right now. And it's all because of _Him_.

Yes, _him_. The bane of his existence, the pebble in his shoe, and the pea underneath his mattress… Uchiha _freakin'_ Sasuke. I mean, he was only minding his own business by eating his ice cream! But no… Sasuke decided to be a pervert and decided to stick his tongue inside his mouth… not that it was good or anything because it wasn't… haha, no, not at all!

_Stupid Sasuke, violating my personal space…_ Naruto wailed inwardly while sitting by the lake.

It had been two days since that incident happened and people have been acting really weird towards him. Really weird! People were giving him knowing looks for no reason every time he passed by them; some would wink, and some would congratulate him. Unfortunately for the blonde genin, he's so confused that he almost fainted right in front of the sidewalk because ofit… or probably because of the sun's harsh gaze.

"Naruto!" He turned around to his teammate, Sakura, running to him at full speed. "There you are, you stupid idiot! I was looking all over for you!" She stopped right beside him, panting while clutching her knees.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" he asked her, while frowning a bit.

Sakura took a huge breath and sat down right beside the orange-clad boy. "Iruka-sensei's looking all over for you. He's really worried, you know… you've been spacing out a lot. Is there anything you would like to talk about?" She gave a look saying, 'I know there's something bothering you… you can't hide it from me.'

Naruto shook his head and looked towards the lake again. How could he explain to the pink-haired kunoichi his predicament, right now? Since he didn't tell his favourite teacher what's bothering him… he was sure not going to tell Sakura, even if he didn't like, like her anymore. "Nothing's wrong! Really!"

"Naruto… I am a girl with intuition… and my intuition states that you _do_ have something that's bothering you. Now, are you going to tell me or do I have to beat the crap out of you so you would just spill it out?" Sakura raised her sleeves up to her elbows and clenched her fists tightly in front of the blonde genin to show that she really was serious. To tell you the truth, she really does know what the reason was… she just wants Naruto to admit it. That and she can't stand Naruto spacing out… it just wasn't _normal_ for the younger shinobi.

Naruto twiddled both of his thumbs and sighed. Either he just spills everything to her or get beaten the crap out of him and _then_ spills everything to her… hmm, decisions, decisions… "FINE! It's all because of stupid, perverted Sasuke! It's his entire fault! I mean, I was just sitting there eating my ice cream bar! HE COULD'VE JUST BOUGHT ONE! BUT NOOO… HE DECIDED TO EAT SOME OF _MY_ ICE CREAM, FROM MY MOUTH! He's not being hygienic!" he screamed out loud, while suddenly standing up.

_Wow… why doesn't he just yell some more? I'm pretty sure that there are a couple of people who haven't heard him…_ Sakura thought, while amusingly looking at the enraged blonde before her. "Okay… so, it's all Sasuke-kun's fault?" She watched Naruto nodding his head, before plopping down beside her again, whilst throwing rocks into the lake.

"Can you think up of a reason why he did that?"

Naruto cringed his nose and kept on throwing rocks. "I don't know… maybe he's trying to distract me or something…" He pouted while turning his head only to see Sakura, who has a vein on her forehead, trying not to bash his head and 'accidentally' drown him in the water. "Ne, Sakura-chan? Are you okay?"

"BAKA! He wasn't trying to distract you!" The green-eyed kunoichi exclaimed while glaring at Naruto as if she's trying to kill him with her eyes. "How about the fact that he might like you? As in a 'I want to kiss you and hug you and do naughty stuff with you' way?"

The blonde shinobi gave a small blush and put his hands up in a defensive way. "WHAT? Haha, you're joking, right Sakura-chan? Sasuke-teme doesn't like me like that! We're RIVALS! Rivals don't kiss…" he trailed off when he realized that he and the Uchiha had kissed _twice_, and they're rivals!

The first time had been accidental… but the second time, Sasuke, who Naruto finally thinks that the obsidian-eyed genin was possessed, kissed him like he was in heat.

Which means…

Oh my…

"HE'S TURNED INTO A PERVERTED WEIRDO LIKE KAKASHI-SENSEI AND ERO-SANNIN!" Naruto wailed at the top of his lungs, scaring a few birds that were perched in the tree branches. Why hadn't he noticed it before? Sure the brunet was quiet and aloof, not mention drop dead sexy but the blue-eyed boy - did he just call Sasuke 'drop dead sexy'? He slapped his head, whilst muttering, "Don't think about that now, Naruto! Think about that later - I mean, never!"

That's when Sakura decided that she's not going to be able to put some sense into the younger one's head and decided that reinforcements are needed.

Now.

And so, the kunoichi dragged the still-rambling Naruto into the village where she can find Ino-pig so she could talk him into admitting that Sasuke likes him, and the fact that those feeling were returned.

* * *

Naruto was beyond… pissed off. In fact, he was so mad that he started glaring at thelittle five-year-old children playing in the park. He was glaring atthem so muchthat the said children started crying with their mothers gettingconfused atwhat the little brats were crying about (Naruto, who was still with Sakura, just passed by the park because they were still looking for Ino). And you know _why_ he was ticked off? 

Is it because he didn't get a chance to eat some miso ramen from Ichiraku this morning?

Is it because he looks like a rag doll that was being dragged by the pink-haired kunoichi?

Or is it because of the weird knowing looks he was _still_ getting from people?

Mostly likely, a bit of those reasons were added as to why the Kyuubi host was pissed off, but the one reason that Naruto wasseethingbecause of _him._ Again. Poor Naruto, there's only so much he could take! It seems that right when the two genins from team seven are headed into the Yamanaka flower shop to look for a certain blonde female, someone had been following them… and they're really not making a good attempt either no matter how much of a prodigy he - or she - is.

"Naruto!"

Naruto froze when someone called his name. He turned towards Sakura, who looked back to the crowd behind them, looking for the person who said Naruto's name and suddenly dragged the green-eyed teen away.

"Naruto! What the hell are you doing?" Sakura screeched, surprised that the blonde boy started dragging her away to the street where the Yamanaka flower shop leads.

"Eheheh! We're just going on a different way to Ino's flower shop, Sakura-chan!" Naruto laughed nervously, every once in a while looking back to see if a certain person was still following them.

The stalker-person however, was also getting annoyed. He was looking for the blonde for at least two and a half hours already and when he found him, the stupid dobe decided to run away and with their other teammate no less! Not that he was jealous or anything because he wasn't! Nope… not at all… he was just _curious_ to as _why_ the usuratonkachi was clinging to the pink-haired kunoichi's arm… yup…

ANYWAY, Naruto was fairly glad that they - or most likely only he - wasn't being followed anymore, although he thinks that he just signed himself a death warrant when he noticed that there was a vein growing on Sakura's forehead. Luckily, he was fortunate enough that his so-called 'different' way to the flower shop was the right way, or else the orange-clad boy would not live to be kissed the living daylights out of him by a certain Uchiha.

Whoa… where did that come from?

_Grr… stupid Sasuke-bastard! Tainting my mind with his stupid face and stupid kiss!_ Naruto scowled subconsciously, while seeing the person that he and Sakura sought out for. _I mean, despite the fact that he's a good kisser - even though he's the only one I've ever kissed… mou, stupid octopus-head!_ He turned to Sakura, who was now calm because he had after all lead them to 'Ino-pig's flower shop.

"Oi! Ino-pig!" Sakura called out as she now drag the still-scowling Naruto.

Ino looked up from the flowers she's arranging and saw her once-rival-for-a-certain-prodigy, Sakura, and the annoying-dobe-who-loves-any-kind-of-ramen-and-a-certain-prodigy-but-denies-it, Naruto walking towards her. "Sakura-big forehead? Naruto? What are you both doing here?" she inquired, while carefully putting another lily into the vase.

"WELL, Naruto here," Sakura pulled Naruto further almost making the latter trip. "Is denying that Sasuke-kun likes him in a romantic way! Tell him that he does so!"

"But he doesn't!" Naruto whined, while crossing his arms in a childish way.

The blonde kunoichi amusingly watched the two as they continue to argue back and forth and sighed. "Uh, Naruto… I hate to burst your little bubble, but… I'm afraid Big-Forehead's right… Sasuke-kun _does_ like you. What do you think made me get over him? Make out with Shikamaru?" she asked while raising her eyebrow.

Naruto gave a small chuckle and twiddled his thumbs. "Umm yes? I mean, my own eyes saw it… THE BOTH OF YOU MADE ME HAVE NIGHTMARES!" he accusingly pointed at the Ino, who blushed slightly when she remembered that certain day in the park…

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT, UZUMAKI!" Ino retorted while she and her fellow kunoichi sensed a familiar chakra coming closer (apparently, Naruto's still sobbing how his virgin eyes were not so virgin anymore and didn't notice the familiar chakra). "Look, the point is that he likes you… and you like him… CAN YOU NOT COMPREHEND THAT?"

The Kyuubi host opened to his mouth to reply when he finally sensed the chakra and suddenly dived behindthe counter, trying to hide himself. "No! He's coming! Please, PLEEEEEEEASE, don't tell him I'm here, okay?" he begged, while shutting his eyes tightly and putting his hands over his head.

Sakura rolled her eyes before seeing the so-called bane of Naruto's existence appeared. "Hey there, Sasuke-kun!" she greeted him when the stoic shinobi entered the flower shop. "What brings you here to Ino-pig's shop?"

"Where's that stupid dobe?"

_Stupid dobe? Why I ought to…_ Naruto struggled to stop himself from giving away his hiding spot. Little did our favourite prankster know, that Sasuke already knows where he exactly is, but for some unknown reason the Sharingan user didn't tell the blonde to stop hiding like a sissy.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun," replied Sakura, watching in amusement as Ino mouthed 'He's hiding behind the counter!' "But, I kind of lost Naruto in the crowd outside," she continued on, making sure that the orange-clad genin heard it.

Sasuke smirked and crossed his arms. "Fine, but if you see him, tell him to stop _hiding_ his sorry ass and meet me in the town square in half an hour," he said, leaving out of the flower shop as soon as possible.

He hated flowers… it makes him sneeze and they were too _girly_.

ANYHOW, as the Uchiha left, Naruto gave a huge sigh of relief and came out from his hiding place grinning like a Cheshire cat. Although he didn't really get what Sasuke said when he emphasized the word 'hiding', he was really glad that the older boy didn't found him… that is until he found out that Sasuke wants to talk to him…

Oh dear…

"NOOOOOO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO AND MEET THAT PERVERTED BASTARD! SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

…

With a group cruel deities laughing at his miserable life, Naruto ignored the curious stares with the rest of his dignity as Sakura and Ino dragged him by his arms towards the town square. Alas for the blonde shinobi, nothing was on his side today! Is this Pick-on-Naruto Day or something? Hopefully not… He gave a cute pout when he felt a sharp rock poke his butt, still being dragged by the two girls.

Oh poop.

Yup… lots of poop.

Stupid Sasuke.

Finally after so many minutes - in this case for Naruto, many hours - they arrived to the town square, the two kunoichi letting the whiskered-cheek boy sit on the bench. Surprisingly the Uchiha prodigy wasn't even there yet, much to Naruto's relief.

"Do I really have to wait here?" he whimpered, while giving Ino the cute-puppy-eyes as Sakura search through the crowd for the Sharingan user. Much to the other blonde shinobi's chagrin, Ino is immune to the puppy-dog-eyes that Naruto mastered for years.

"Sorry, Naruto. But, how are you and Sasuke-kun going to get together when you can't even look at him in the eye and say, 'Oh Sasuke! I dream about you every day,"

"NO! I DO NOT DREAM ABOUT THAT BASTARD!"

Which was a lie…

"I think about you kissing me with a LOT of passion…"

"INO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

Denial can be such a bitch…

"And I want you to hug me and touch me and NEVER LET ME GO!"

"YOU'RE SUCH A WEIRD PERSON! ARE YOU ON CRACK OR SOMETHING?"

In other words, 'How the hell did you find that out?'

Ino ignored Naruto's antics as she daydreamed that someday, a certain lazy ass ninja would just suck up all his pride and say those words to her with much fervent. She sighed dreamily, not noticing Naruto's face flushing in anger and embarrassment. Poor Naruto… when will he ever get a say in this? Probably never…

Sakura on the other hand, sighed in exasperation and smacked the two of them, finally seeing the obsidian-eyed teen walking through the crowd towards them holding a plastic bag. _Is that…?_ She thought curiously. "Oh good, Sasuke-kun's here! Come on, Ino-pig, let's not waste anymore of their _alone_ time together!" she gave a girly giggle and squealed in delight at the thought of her two team-mates finally getting together and dragged the still star-struck Ino away from Naruto.

"B-But Sakura-chan -"

"No buts, Naruto!" Sakura said firmly, glaring at him. "You will to talk to him, and probably do more kissing with him, do you UNDERSTAND me? If I found out that you didn't do that… I will skin you ALIVE whether Sasuke-kun maims me for maiming you or not! I have connections so I _will know_… Got that?" With that, she gave a sweet smile again and waved goodbye to the frightened boy.

Naruto stared miserably at the retreating figures and then glared at the figure that stood in front him, crossing his arms defiantly. "So, here I am… what do you want?" he narrowed his eyes at the older genin. "Well?"

Sasuke just snorted sat down beside the blonde, while getting something out of the plastic bag he's holding. "Want one?"

"Mou, you're so weird Sasuke! What the hell do you want with me - Is that an ice cream bar?" The Kyuubi holder curiously looked at the object that Sasuke was holding.

The brunet nodded slightly, giving the ice cream bar to a suddenly cheerful genin, who enthusiastically took the packaging off and started licking it. Unfortunately, Sasuke forgot one thing…

"Sugoi, this is so good!"

His cravings are still intact.

Damn.

Now, despite the fact that Naruto seems to be oblivious to the hungry, predatory stare that Sasuke was giving him, he can actually feel the stare and smiled inwardly. Fine… he was going to play this little game of his… "Mmm… Sasuke, don't you have one?" he asked, feigning his curiosity and somehow enlarging his cute adorable eyes.

Sasuke gulped visibly and shook his head. "No… I only bought one," he said quietly, while looking somewhere else aside from the large blue-eyes.

"Why?"

An eyebrow was raised from Sasuke's face, and gave an amused look. "Do you really want to know?"

A nod came from the blonde genin as he took a bite from his ice cream bar, and gave a knowing look to Sasuke as if Naruto was waiting for the older shinobi to do something. And with that Sasuke gave a smug smirk and grabbed Naruto by the waist and crushed his lips against his, letting the younger one lay down on the bench. Naruto was more than happy to oblige, letting the Uchiha dominate their little make out session, while subconsciously dropping the half-eaten ice cream bar on the ground so that he could wrap his arms around Sasuke's neck.

Don't get Sasuke wrong… he still doesn't like having cravings and thinks that they're still for little weaklings unlike him.

But… I guess he's going to let this one slide… after all; he got what he wanted right?

**OWARI**

**

* * *

Crystal:** -bows- Please, don't forget to review! Your wonderful feedbacks really make my day -smiles cheerfully- 


End file.
